Hawk
by Man's Middle Moniker
Summary: [wip] In this world, there is no Yang Xiao Long, only Hawke Xiao Long. Follow the story of a Raven Branwen not driven away by lack of empathy towards her child, but by an order from Ozpin. [a series of connected oneshots over a long period of time]


_The following information is subject to alterations!_

* * *

_**Hawk**_

* * *

**Summary [wip]:** In this world, there is no Yang Xiao Long, only Hawke Xiao Long. Follow the story of a Raven Branwen not driven away by lack of empathy towards her child, but by an order from Ozpin. [a series of connected oneshots over a long period of time]

**Character(s):** [OC, Blake B.] Raven B.

**Genre(s):** Family

**Ratings: **T

**Warning(s): **_Nothin' much. Maybe a little gore and limb loss, but nothing too much. Some explicit language, too, but not many seem to care about that._

**Language(s): **English : English ; _not gonna bother_

**Crossover(s):** _Yang Swap (Rule 63) AU. A bunch of other ones I _don't _feel like mentioning. Also, this was inspired by MiniLadd's "r/EntitledParents" video._

**Beta(s): **_Anonymous02 (Fanfiction Handle)._

**End Notes: **Plot Bunny!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own _RWBY_, that belongs to _Monty Oum_.

I do, however, own any and all _OCs_, _AUs_, and twisted _plot/Canon_.

Please support the official _releases_.

_Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

**Chapter #1:** _"Watchful"_

**Location:** _Some Random Mall, Patch Island, Valen Kingdom_

**Year:** _2292_

**Time:** _Late at Night_

**POV:** _third, limited, Raven Branwen, 49 years of age_

* * *

Raven could only curse in annoyance. If Taiyang had just been smart enough to _watch _the child rather than wander around the mall, she wouldn't need to be so conflicted at the moment, and could've left it to her idiot brother, or the woman who her sister in all but blood. Unfortunately, said woman also lacked common sense in every area except respect. But now, she had a choice.

Allow the young boy to be heavily solicited by drunken mothers, or step in and likely cause a scene.

She'd been out of contact with her team for a good two years ever since she'd discovered Summer had picked up where she left off. Raven had initially been _furious _that Tai had forgotten about her, or worse, _given up on her_, but then her better nature allayed her concerns. They were..._happy_, for lack of a better term, and she suddenly felt it would be rude to intrude after having left without saying anything. Easy camaraderie certainly couldn't be expected since she'd all but let those relationships to die under the pretense that her job was more important.

Though it wasn't _entirely _her fault. She didn't ask for a two year job, but while that was an adequate excuse, she probably should have let the others know. Ozpin certainly failed to relay the information himself, having been under the impression Raven would have personally told them, and believed that prying would be rather boorish. She should have expected this, really, but she had been _absolutely livid _to learn that she was on a _forced _two year mission at the time, and had other things on her mind.

It was either that, or risk the Mistrali government gaining jurisdiction rights in Vale to investigate Ozpin's ties to bandits and like ilk if the Branwen Twins were discovered. To her knowledge, Qrow had actually _informed _their team, none the wiser to her twin mission. He came back into the fold and wasn't yelled at - likely becoming that _awesome uncle _he'd always talked about becoming. Qrow _relished _attention, after all, and she'd preferred the more quiet route when coming to relations with others.

Maybe she should have just told them.

She left a message or two occasionally - more or less to witness their startled reactions to seeing an envelope seemingly _fall out of thin air_ \- to inform her of her times. Her first message didn't go over well, with Tai catching her. She had to awkwardly tell him to just _read _the message since it's the best explanation she could give for her absence and radio next meeting had been far less haphazard, and she managed to actually escape before being discovered.

He also felt less angry. She could tell so over their bond, which became stronger after he'd read the initial message.

But she digressed, as she stood in some semi-lit alcove of a mall, being gawked at by some flabbergasted individual in gray overalls.

"Um...I-" he stammered, but she cut him off.

"No, I won't draw the sword," she promised, pointedly tapping the thing with her left hand, drawing his eyes for a split second to the designated location. "I haven't seen my son in four years, and I am only here to ensure his safety, since my _idiot _of a husband wandered off, his new _squeeze _is probably in the animal section, and my _stupid _twin brother decided to take a field day off into the city for a _night out _by himself."

Every word she said fed her anger, and her anger fed the next word, so her volume increased in agitation. But, luckily, she hadn't drawn any eyes from the crowd not too far away, minding their own business. It was probably another identifier that her brother was off somewhere, likely drinking in some pub because he can't manage to hold a girlfriend to save his life .

She calmed herself. When the man appeared to still have no response, she sighed and walked ahead. "I'm leaving," she announced, and disappeared into the crowd.

When she'd arrived, the young buck had been luckily spun the other direction and sat in a chair - another stroke of confidence that her brother was missing from the area, but also furthering her ire. He was surrounded by the women who had been harassing him, attempting to thieve from him a small gaming device that she had pilfered for his second birthday, when she first returned home - she'd no idea what it was. She found it laying on the ground in a recently raided village, cleaned the damn thing up, and sent it to him. _That was that._

Hawke had been resistant for the most part, but Raven saw a façade _easily_ crumbling in front of her. He was failing to hold back the much stronger adults and whiny children who had wanted a piece of the game without asking politely. But Raven had no such patience, briskly walking ahead and stooping low behind the boy, just behind him, and whispered. "If you want to keep the game, put your head down, turtle over it, and just _wait _for it to get quiet or your Dad comes to get you, 'kay, hun?"

The boy immediately did as the voice said, ducking his head down over the little machine and covering his sides. The three women looked up at her, but the children below kept prodding Hawke, much to her growing displeasure.

"What the hell is your problem?" the first of them asked, in ripped up jeans and a midriff shirt. Too much makeup, and Raven had always _hated _makeup.

"Leave the boy alone," Raven said simply, not one to wax words. "The game belongs to him."

"Don't tell us what to do!" the second slurred, wearing what appeared to be a hoop skirt and frilly upper clothing, waving a fist lazily at Raven, who didn't need to move to dodge the attempted hit - if it could even be _called _one in the _first _place. Yet, her eyes narrowed, eyebrows sinking.

**Strike one.**

"The device obviously belongs to him," Raven continued, ostensibly unabated. "It is not your right to decide what is to be done with it."

"Who the _fuck _do you think you are?!" the third cried, donned in a simple, red dress, torn at the hems and slit to reveal too much of her backside. Raven looked down and bodily pushed back one of the boys, withholding her smoldering indignation as it grew to wild proportions in her chest. She kept her breathing in check to maintain her cool mien.

**Strike two.**

_Raven Branwen_, she wanted to reply firstly. Secondly, it was _the most feared fucking bandit alive, lady, so leave him the fuck alone_. Obviously, neither would do. She could lie about being a police officer, but she has neither the patience to deal with people like this _or _to be bribed constantly.

So she settled on an old truth.

"I am a Huntress," she finally replied coolly. She indicated the blade sheathed at her side. "The katana here should explain that to you."

"So _what _if some _prissy _huntress comes along?" the first gruffly, placing a hand at her hip, leaning into it and smirking as if it had done something. "If you had been out doing your jobs, maybe more people could have _fun_, and not have to draw Grimm that'll kill people. I bet you've probably caused a lot of innocent deaths _yourself_."

**Okay, strike three **_**and four**_**.**

"That's _it_," Raven finally _snapped_, "_fuck _this diplomacy thing. It _obviously _wasn't working anyway."

She _leapt _over Hawke and launched a scissor kick - her front kick throwing the one to the left _up_, and the right side kick launching the right one _back_. The third was knocked onto her ass by a headbutt, and Raven had to internally applaud the drunken woman for being able to handle the strike without fainting, _without an Aura, and drunk to all hell_.

"What the fu-?!"

Raven kicked her in the face, and she finally fell back.

The three boys finally ran back to their mothers, screaming. Raven sighed and pulled out a sheet of paper, scribbled on it heatedly with a quill (one of her own feathers dipped in petrol, but she digressed) as quickly as she could before security arrived.

After finishing the message she intended on writing, she hastily seized Hawke by the shoulders, instructed him to keep his eyes down and game tightly in his hands, and _shoved _him through a portal with the message to Taiyang.

* * *

_Dear Tai, _

_I love you with all my heart, but if you're going to leave a _child _alone in the middle of the mall, you should have at least _tried _to keep Summer there with the fear of losing him. He was nearly hurt by _three _boys and their entitled mothers._

_Your First Flame,_

_Raven_

_P.S. I'm informing child support. Good fucking luck._

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

I _don't _know what the fuck I'm doing.

This was inspired by MiniLadd's recent r/EntitledParents video. Fucking great, that thing, by the way.

So, here ya go. More entitled parents, maybe. I'm planning on, at least, a grade school scene, a Signal scene, and maybe something else. Then, we can jump immediately into V2, or strut around V1 for a bit.

_This _changed!Raven is **not** dissimilar to canon!Raven, only dissimilar in terms as to why she left and how she really feels towards her child. That's all. I'm planning to also write out a possible canon!Raven with a Yang twin brother who wants to learn about her. So there's that.

Immortals chapter 1 is being worked on, and Two Immortals chapter 5 is also in the works, though I don't really have anything written for that yet.

Bleached Angel chapter 9 is coming soon, and I have _not _abandoned Lost Paradise.

Just writer's blocked. Thought this might be able to jolt my mind into action.

* * *

_And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


End file.
